


Minimalist

by RotIrn



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oral Sex, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Self-Harm, Stranger Sex, Strap-Ons, Synth/Human Relationships, Synths (Humans)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotIrn/pseuds/RotIrn
Summary: The progression of Niska & Astrid's relationship during Series 2.





	1. Berlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for all of series 2.
> 
> Where are all the Nistrid stories hiding? Is it tumblr? I bet it's tumblr. I fucking hate tumblr. I'd rather take on Hester than go there again, so i hope this sort of thing hasn't already been done.
> 
> This should be mostly canon compliant (Probably some non canon ideas regarding how certain things about synths work) and hopefully not too OOC. It is intended to fill in the implied progression of Niska and Astrid's relationship. There is so much crammed into this season that the development of their relationship was mostly skipped over. It's a shame because it's one of those pairings that just works for me. More screentime would have been great. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> No beta. Probably a bit rough. Mistakes are highly likely. May need a bit more sexing up.

Even without making direct contact, Niska could feel the vibrations from the sizeable speakers. The deep, pounding bass travelled through her entire body and left a pleasant thrum in it’s wake. For the umpteenth time that night, she surveyed the nightclub. Still trying to learn more about humans, this was one of the many places she went to watch them. She wanted to know more about how they interacted. What made them laugh, what made them happy, and what made them love. She already had plenty experience with hate, anger and fear. But there _had_ to be more to them than what she had experienced so far.

The packed club gave her plenty of opportunities to observe people. As always, it stank of sweat, alcohol, and cigarettes. She was grateful she could filter the worst of the smell, muting it until it became less distinct. Knowing whether someone had washed in the past week wasn't particularly useful anyway. Despite all her efforts, she still seemed no closer to an answer. The human thought process was erratic and varied from person to person. Making any sort of prediction would be fraught with complications. The Hawkins had saved Mia. Then they had helped copy the code to make synthetics conscious. _But why? What made them so different?_

Niska was so lost in her musings that it took a moment for her to realise that someone was actually talking to her. From her language packs she registered the woman was speaking in German. Hardly a surprise given their location. The woman was trying to warn that being so close to the speakers was damaging for your ears. She was right, but that was why it was such a good spot. Most humans in the club seemed to be aware of the danger and avoided getting too close or lingering for too long. It meant there was a comfortable space around the speakers for her to occupy undisturbed.

Until now.

With a single glance at the woman, Niska turned and moved further into the club. It only took a moment for the young woman to follow and try to engage her in conversation again. Irritated by the intrusion, she didn't even try to hide her look of annoyance. But, if anything, it only seemed to make her more determined.

“I’ve seen you in here before. You always stand there, you don’t dance, talk to anyone.”

_How the hell have i never noticed her before? She’s been watching me and i had no fucking clue._

Careful to hide her surprise, Niska tried to deflect the attempt at conversation. In the woman's native German, she fired back a scathing, “So why are you talking to me?”

For a moment, the woman let the tip of her tongue poke out from between her teeth. Then she continued undeterred, “You’re not from here. Kind of unfriendly and rude…”

_She can’t possibly know that-_

“...British?”

_Oh you cheeky little…_

Niska narrowed her eyes. Her relief was overtaken by her annoyance at the stranger's conclusion. Even if it wasn’t quite the _true_ reason behind her behaviour, it was still somewhat right. Pushing past the still grinning woman, she decided to leave the club. It seemed she was dealing with someone who was both persistent and observant. She couldn’t risk making any mistakes.

The last thing she expected was a firm grip on her arm. She whipped round, but the contact was already broken. The woman had her hands raised in apology and switched to speaking in English. “Wow, sorry, i was hoping you’d dance with me. That’s all. It’s cool if it’s not your thing.”

Synths could tell when humans were lying. They could detect minute behaviour changes, tics, and chemical changes that humans could not. It only took milliseconds to analyse the woman. _Truth._ Niska didn't doubt the sincerity behind her statement. There was no harm meant. She just wanted to interact with her. Like she would with any human.

“Is it... your thing?” The woman still seemed hopeful, but was proceeding with more caution now.

Niska no longer wanted the woman to leave, but it _definitely_ wasn’t her thing. Her movements were far more fluid than a regular synth. But she was still too awkward for dancing in public. And a little afraid of looking ridiculous as well. There was a mutual curiosity that she wanted to explore, but no good way to achieve it. With reluctance, she replied, “No, it’s not my thing. I... prefer to watch.” The mischievous look that crossed the woman’s face left Niska immediately questioning her phrasing.

“Ah. Perhaps you will let me dance in your vicinity then?” Now sporting a broad grin, she continued, “Maybe one dance... just for you?”

Niska gave in and nodded her acceptance of the offer. She was almost certain the woman had known she wasn’t going to rebuff her this time. There was a sort of charming arrogance about her. She wasn’t overbearing, but was definitely confident of herself. It might end up being a rather interesting and enlightening experience.

“My name is Astrid. Will you tell me yours?”

Tilting her head to the side, Niska considered the question. She’d lied about her name before, but it didn’t feel like something worth doing now. With a slight smile, she decided to just be honest, “Niska,” she replied. Pleased at the young woman’s appreciative nod.

It impressed her when Astrid seemed to find it easy to pick up the rhythm of the song. Niska had watched plenty of humans dance. Some of them danced regardless of whether they had company or not. Others danced with friends or partners. There were those that danced to attract attention. And then there were those that danced to seduce. Astrid was most definitely attempting the latter. She moved with confidence and fluidity. Invading Niska’s personal space, and making sure she was more than aware of the heat between them. She would come close to letting their bodies touch, only to pull away at the last second. It was infuriating. And fantastic.

Synths didn’t need to breathe, but the ability to simulate it was part of their programming. Humans found it comforting, particularly during close contact. For her it had been a constant. Whether it was for Leo or her father’s benefit she was never sure, but it was always there. Just a background process doing it's thing. But every time this woman moved her body close, Niska’s breathing pattern faltered. There was no conscious attempt to respond. Each hitch and gasp was borne of genuine surprise and excitement. Niska had to admit she had lost whatever game they had been playing. Astrid was exciting, intriguing and definitely someone she wanted to spend time with. Somewhere other than this crowded and increasingly fragrant club.

Once again Astrid seemed to anticipate her mood, “So, you want to get out of here?”

Niska nodded and, without pause, she headed towards the exit. She assumed Astrid would follow. Most likely after a moment of bewildered silence. Niska smirked as Astrid caught up and huffed out, “Your place?” Before falling into step beside her.

The train station was only a minute or so from the club. It didn’t take long for Astrid to break the silence though. Niska knew the young woman was still trying to figure her out.

“You don’t talk much, do you?”

“Talk is… mostly noise.” It was a little blunt, but something Niska did believe. It was also an amusing way to make Astrid work even harder at trying to figure her out.

Niska caught sight of the police officers at the far end of the walkway. They seemed to just be out on a standard patrol, checking the train station in passing. It was still better for her to remain cautious, but her only option was to continue towards them. She turned her head and glanced towards Astrid’s feet as the two officers continued on their way.

“So, should i shut up? Astrid continued, after huffing in frustration. She had paid no attention to the officers and didn’t seem to notice anything amiss as they passed them.

“No.” _I think i like it._

* * *

 

The train ride to her apartment was tense. Conversation had waned and they traded coy looks. There was a nervous energy building between them. Each of them sneaking longer glances when the other didn’t seem to be watching.

Niska could understand the basic instinct for sex. She knew a myriad of other reasons humans sought it as well. The giddy excitement and anticipation she felt were new to her though. She _wanted_ to be close to this woman. There had to be a good side to sex, and she was now keen to see if she could experience it.

As soon as they arrived at the apartment, Niska excused herself. She would need to cover her charging port if things were going to progress as she intended. There were plasters in the bathroom she could use to cover it. Reminding herself to be more cautious, she also hid her hair dye and contact lense fluid. Once satisfied, she returned to the front room.

Astrid had been examining one of her books. It was almost immediately forgotten when she noticed her return though. Niska flexed her jaw, shifting it sideways. It was a strange nervous tick she had developed and couldn’t seem to stop. She supposed it was quite a human thing, another learned trait.

Coming to a stop in front of each other, Astrid looked at her intently before leaning for a kiss. Niska stood stock still even though the kiss was light and gentle. She was nervous. She suspected it was probably the least enthusiastic response Astrid had ever received. It was fortunate for both of them that Astrid was completely aware of her hesitant response. It wouldn't have ended well if she had tried to force things along.

“Are you sure you want this?”

 _Yes._ “You’ll know when i don’t” _Smooth. Definitely blending in now._

Despite the odd reply, Astrid seemed reassured and it was only a moment before their lips met again. Niska responded more readily this time, but was tentative as she moved her hands up Astrid’s arms. Keeping their bodies close, she let them come to rest on the other woman's shoulders. The more she relaxed, the more confident Astrid became. But even then every move she made was careful and deliberate. It was obvious she was trying to make sure she didn’t make any unexpected moves or be too forceful. Niska greatly appreciated it.

She started to lose track of how long they had been standing there. It hadn’t taken long for her to decide kissing was definitely enjoyable. And she was further intrigued when she felt Astrid’s tongue brush against her lower lip. It was only a brief touch at first, but was soon back again. After a moment of hesitation, she let the kiss deepen. When their tongues met, Niska was fairly certain one of her systems had failed. Her legs felt weak and a shudder racked her body. Breaking this kiss, she steadied herself in Astrid’s arms.

“You wanna sit down?”

Niska nodded, hoping she would make it without stumbling. She followed Astrid’s lead and removed her jacket as they moved to the couch. She waited for Astrid to settle along it’s length.

Letting herself be drawn forward, Niska eased onto the couch beside her. It was awkward, but they managed. It would be easier for Niska to pull back in this position, and she had no doubt it was a deliberate choice.

She was worried when Astrid began kissing along her jaw. Niska had disabled her own power down switch, but the fear persisted. It was a weakness that was easy to exploit during close contact. Never mind the embarrassment of being discovered completely by mistake by a stray touch. Aside from that, the only major concern was her charging port. She had almost forgotten about it until she sat up to remove her shirt. Astrid’s fingers slipped under the material first. As soon as she made contact with the plaster, Niska jumped. She only just managed to shift her weight forward enough to prevent herself falling on the floor.

Astrid remained frozen in place and spoke softly when she asked, “Are you okay?”

Niska just nodded, taking hold of Astrid’s hand and guiding it back under her shirt. “Just don’t press against it.” she soothed. Only able to hope the moment wasn’t completely ruined. Fortunately, Astrid seemed to have infinite patience for her. Or possibly just in general. They soon fell back into a comfortable rhythm, breaking it only to remove the next item of clothing. When they were both naked from the waist up it became almost a game. Both of them battling to take control of the situation and leave the other gasping for breath.

Even from the bottom Astrid was definitely leading. With their chests pressed together, Niska was aware of even the slightest movement. Her nipples responded to the friction and she wanted more. It was becoming difficult to limit her movements. She wanted to explore Astrid’s body. Explore her own bounds of comfort. She was surprised when their kiss was broken off. Disappointed by the loss, Niska frowned.

“Bed?” Astrid asked in a hopeful tone.

It seemed Astrid was just as sick of the cramped space. She was going to have to disappoint her though, “You are already on it. I’ve… only just moved in.” _Huh. That actually sounded believable._

“You don’t have an actual bed?”

“No.” Her matter-of-fact answer seemed to both amuse and frustrate her. Chuckling at the whining tone of her complaints, Niska took a leap of faith. She rearranged their position on the couch, and let Astrid settle on top of her.

It appeared she had no intention of doing anything before checking Niska was comfortable. The tone of voice she adopted was serious, "If you don’t like something, or want to stop, just tell me. Okay?"

Niska would have no problem stopping anything she didn’t want. But she welcomed the reassurance anyway. Astrid’s whole approach was sensitive and considerate. How was someone she’d just met able to put her at ease so completely?

Every touch left her wanting more. Their hips rocked together and Astrid’s hands never seemed to still. Every time her body tensed, Astrid redirected her fingers. They didn’t stray back either. She was a quick learner and it was making this so much easier. The pleasurable things far outweighed the brief amounts of contact that unsettled her. She liked it when Astrid kissed her neck. Despite her reservations, she enjoyed attention along her jaw as well. Having her nipples rolled, sucked, and teased was also high on her list of things to experience again. But all of that was immediately eclipsed at the first touch of Astrid’s fingers against her clit. _That_ went straight to the top of the list.

Her snug fitting jeans limited Astrid’s range of movement. Breaking off, they both finished removing their clothing, eager to continue. When they settled back down, Niska let Astrid take control. She was immediately rewarded by fingers tracing a path down her side and onto her thigh. They lingered there for only a short time before sliding between her legs. As they dipped between her full, swollen outer lips, she felt Astrid gather some of the slick wet fluid. They both moaned at the contact. Niska's grew louder when Astrid resumed stroking her clit.

The changes in pressure between circling and rubbing motions soon had her trembling. Her grip on Astrid’s forearm was tight. It wasn’t from fear though. She was just trying to ground herself amidst the the torrent of new sensations. It wasn’t long before she decided she’d had enough of being explored. When Astrid’s hand brushed her clit again, she held it in place. It was obvious where she wanted things to go from there.

Astrid seemed to have no objections, and they were soon rocking against each other. The speed of the fingers against her clit was increasing. An unbelievable heat was building in her lower abdomen. It was almost frightening, and she started to tense up, but Astrid was one step ahead of her. She murmured soothing words, encouraging her not to fight it.

The warm breath in her ear and constant movement of Astrid’s fingers over her clit soon sent her over the edge. Her body went rigid and she clung to Astrid. It was incredible and like nothing she had ever experienced before. She could feel her inner walls contracting despite the contact being external. With so many sensations and emotions fused together, her thoughts blurred for a moment. In her mind the constant stream of data just seemed to stop. Then everything came rushing back. Her body was still tingling. Her breathing was still erratic. Astrid was still holding her and laying gentle kisses wherever she could reach. It was perfect.

Niska knew Astrid was still aroused. She decided that her next task was seeing to that need. Her grip on Astrid’s arm had loosened at some point. Taking advantage of it’s proximity, she let her fingers skim over her partner's thigh. Delighting in the low moan it pulled from her. Her fingers brushed against Astrid's clit causing a noticeable jerk in her hips. Before she could focus her attention on it Astrid grabbed her wrist. Niska let her guide her hand down, encouraging contact with her slick entrance. Circling it slowly until Astrid made a soft plea of "Inside."

Niska was curious about the request, but knew it wasn't the time to question it. As her fingers pressed further in, she was met with an abundance of wetness. Niska was intrigued by how pleased she was at knowing Astrid was so aroused. It was different to her own scent. But the smell of her own arousal also seemed to add to the situation. That was new. And very interesting.

She paused for a moment and just let herself take stock of the sensations. Her fingers were tightly surrounded by warmth. She could feel Astrid’s inner muscles trembling even without further stimulation. Slick wetness coated them and every movement was easier than the last.

Keeping them both on the couch became increasingly difficult. Astrid’s body writhed under her as every touch seemed to provoke a higher level of pleasure. She was surprisingly vocal. A mix of curses in both English and German filled the room as Niska rhythmically thrust her fingers into her. When she brushed her thumb over Astrid’s clit the response made her smirk. _And she was telling me the speakers would damage my hearing? She’s probably just as loud._ Astrid’s control slipped and she abandoned her grip on the couch to slide her hands around Niska’s back. It only took another couple of firm touches to bring her to orgasm. Clinging tightly, she struggled to catch her breath. It was a couple of minutes before the shivers that wracked her body eased. She looked thoroughly pleased, and Niska felt a distinct sense of pride at having been the cause.

From a comfort perspective, temperature wasn't an issue for synths. Humans, however, were far more susceptible to changes in it. The heat where their skin touched was starting to fade and she knew it wouldn’t be long before Astrid felt it.

A disgruntled whine indicated her timing had been spot on.“Niska, it’s getting cold. Where are the covers?”

Niska ran through her mental catalogue of the items in the apartment. There was only one thing that might come close to being any use. A large sheet she'd found draped over the couch when she rented the apartment. She had discarded it in a far corner and got up to retrieve the crumpled item. Deciding that it would have to do, she shook off the dust and carried it back to the couch.

“Seriously?" Astrid raised an eyebrow at her. "Is this even a bed sheet?”

With an eyeroll, Niska replied, “Yes.” _Probably._ “It’s clean and should be warm. What about it do you not find suitable?”

She tried to ignore the raised eyebrow as Astrid replied, "Minimalist life huh? Eugh, i guess i should just be glad we aren’t on the floor."

Niska was pleased that her constant oddities and quirks didn't seem to phase Astrid. She would just laugh and carry on. Why weren’t all humans like her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They both lived! Thanks Ch4! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	2. Meaningful Interactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This chapter has several references to David Elster/the brothel and the sexual abuse has Niska suffered.
> 
> This one required a lot of rewatching the program to try and keep things from Niska's backstory canon. I think it's pretty accurate now though. A couple of German words are kept in the show's dialogue, i translated them for the story. Probably poorly. 
> 
> I reached the stage where i no longer know if i'm improving it or making it worse, so i'm posting it before i get bored.
> 
> Chapter 1 has been tweaked a bit, but no major changes.

 

 

Niska had been created by David Elster to be part of a family. He programmed her to be comfortable with both Leo and her synth brothers and sister. Their sibling relationship grew beyond that, though, and strengthened as time passed. They learned and shared new experiences together. There was love and trust between them all. Leo had bonded with them in different ways. Mia was the mother figure. Max became like a little brother, and Fred the older one. And her. She was the sister. David Elster’s project was complete and they were happy. But he had ruined it. His abuse was something she kept hidden from the others. Programmed or not, they loved David. It somehow felt like _she_ would be the bad one for destroying that with the truth of what he did. So, she kept quiet.

That had been the start of her distrust of humans. The actions of some made her believe synthetics could be seen as equals. But for every one of those people, there were countless more that convinced her it could never happen. Humans were violent and unpredictable. Even those that weren't could get hurt defending her. Like Dr. Millican. He had let her into his home and died trying to protect her. She had vowed not to let that happen again. It was easier to avoid relationships with humans. Yet here she was. If she had been able to sleep, then she was pretty sure she would have done so next to this woman. Instead, she had spent the rest of the night watching her. Numerous things occupied her mind, but she devoted some resources to enjoying the experience. It was beautiful to watch. She had always found it fascinating to watch Leo sleep. The complete disconnection from the real world was something humans needed for rest. It made them similar in a way. Humans recharged via sleep, and synths generally went into low power mode. For both, their ability to function at an optimal level was linked to a routine of recharging.

Leo would often talk about his dreams the following morning. They ranged from happy to sad, from inexplicable to terrifying. They could be clear and vivid or confusing and vague. She didn’t think she could dream like a human. Not exactly the way he described it anyway. She could replay memories and process information. It allowed her to review anything that she had missed at the time. Sometimes, she would end up thinking about less pleasant things and experiences. Rarely with any clue how she started thinking along those lines at all. Although it did happen with happier experiences too. It seemed like they might be dreams, just without the imagination part. Either the code wasn’t quite right, or it was beyond her capability to ever fully experience one.

She hadn’t really thought about have sex with anyone before. But didn’t regret having done so. The entire night had been more enjoyable than she could have hoped for. It had been more than just understanding human relationships. She wanted to learn more about Astrid regardless of what, if any, help it was to figuring out what to do with the code. This had been just for her. It was unbelievable how different it was to the experiences she had endured before. Her father had made her with the ability to experience more sexual pleasure than most synths. Perhaps even more so than any other in existence. But she had never felt safe and loved when he was with her like that. She hadn't expected to ever feel it. If the man who designed, built, and programmed her couldn't make her feel that, then how could anyone?

When she had wanted to try and understand relationships more she found no good examples to follow. The Hawkins hadn't been helpful in that department. Joe had fucked Mia, albeit when she was functioning as Anita, because of problems with Laura. The reasoning behind that still eluded her.

Even Leo was no help. He spent all his time trying to keep his family safe. The only meaningful relationship he'd developed with humans was with his parents. The closest he'd come to sex would have been walking through that brothel find her. _Is that why he didn't seem to understand the horror of that place? Did he not realise the emotional damage it caused as well?_ Even turning off the transmission of feeling couldn't stop the fact she _knew_ what was happening. He didn't seem to get that. Or felt it was, somehow, something she should endure indefinitely whilst he sought Mia. But she couldn’t. She had finally broken, and now she was a murderer. Because he left her to be raped over and over again. Because their father made her able to think and feel, and raped her anyway. Because humans saw synths as theirs to use and abuse as they saw fit.

Once again, her thoughts had become melancholy. Perhaps the separation from her family was exacerbating it. But she was independent, she needed to explore the world. She needed to try and understand it. Needed to try and understand _herself_. Replaying some of her happier family memories, she passed another hour or so in a more relaxed frame of mind. Once her chosen selection had finished, she decided it was time to start the day. Pulling on her clothes, she headed towards the kitchen area. Hidden behind a wood panel, was her holy grail. Holding the hard drive had become a habit. She knew it wouldn’t just disappear, but it was strangely comforting to be able to just hold it in her hands. Knowing what it contained, the change it would bring.

Her musing was interrupted by Astrid’s disgruntled call of, “Yeah... You need a bed.”

Returning to the main room, she climbed back on the couch. Astrid had been browsing the stack of books again. Raising an eyebrow at the selection, she picked one up and examined it. “So, what are you doing in Berlin with just a bunch of dead, white guys for company?”

Niska supposed it was a simple enough question. It wasn’t exactly normal holiday reading material. “I was hoping they’d help me make a decision.”

“About what?” Niska awkwardly looked away, not wanting to lie, but not being able to tell the truth. Astrid brushed it off though, “Okay. Well, while you are thinking, i don’t have work until five. Do you wanna do something?”

The offer surprised her. It also genuinely pleased her. She wasn’t sure what, if anything, had been going to happen between them after last night. It might be an opportunity to get to know her better, and perhaps meet up again. They decided on a walk down to one of the market areas near the centre of the city. It would only take a short ride on the train again.

Before she could relax, Astrid asked a question she hadn’t even considered. “Can i shower here?”

_Shit._

The request was perfectly reasonable. Niska just happened to have pretty much nothing a human would expect to use for having a shower. Trying for a good excuse, she replied, “It’s… temperamental. The hot water is unreliable and the water flow itself not much better.”

Astrid merely grunted an acknowledgement as she made her way towards the bathroom. She was still huddled inside the bed sheet, and Niska smiled as she watched her leave. Once she was gone, she immediately began rummaging around for towels. The shower worked fine, she had used it to remove excess dye from her hair. Unless they became extremely dirty during the course of their job, synths didn’t need to wash. They didn't sweat and could wipe clean most daily grime. The secretions from a synths skin actually worked to neutralise unpleasant odours and bacteria.

_Yes!_ Niska hauled the towel out of the bag, ripping off the price tag just as she heard Astrid call out. “Niska, please tell me that you at least have a towel?”

Affecting a smug look that she had absolutely no right to bear, Niska marched along the hallway. Holding out the towel, she cast an appreciative glance over the glistening wet body in front of her. When she met Astrid’s knowing gaze, however, she realised it had perhaps been more than a glance. Rolling her eyes, she turned and stalked back down the hallway.  The sound of an amused chuckle following her.

* * *

 

They chose a table at the first decent looking cafe they found. It had seating outside so they could watching the bustle of the city whilst Astrid ate breakfast. When offered, Niska had politely declined anything to eat or drink for herself. She was determined to use the opportunity to get a human’s opinion on some of the things she was curious about. Getting a more direct insight, rather than observing or reading books. Astrid seemed open and down to earth, so the topics themselves probably wouldn’t be an issue. Limiting her questions would be more of a problem. There were so many things she still sought to understand. After a minute or so, she decided to dive in before she missed the chance completely. “Can i ask you something?”

Around a mouthful of food, Astrid gave a positive sounding reply of, “Mm-hmm?”

_Something simple to start with._ “How did you know who you were?”

“Damn, what?” Astrid seemed a bit bewildered by the question. _Hmm. Maybe too deep a topic._

Niska tried to be more direct. “When did you know you liked women?”

“Ah, okay. Hmm. When i was nine. Flora Holtzmann”

“So, you were made that way?” Human sexuality had no obvious reason behind it. There was no black and white, no x, y or z to cover everyone. But what about her? Synthetics were programmed to accept any user who had the appropriate access code. But she had never had a code. So, had she chosen her own sexual preference? Was it something within the subconscious? Her attraction to Astrid was undeniable, but how she came to have that attraction was a mystery. One that was not likely to be easily solved either.

“It’s hard enough to know what you want. If you have to know why you want it too... Is this what you came to Berlin to figure out?” Niska shook her head, remaining silent. Astrid scoffed in return, “Incredible. A stone speaks more than you.” Her frustration was evident to Niska, but there wasn’t much she could do. Staying silent was better than adding to her deception.

If somebody examined the code, it was possible that it could be modified. She would be playing god and inviting anyone else with the capability to do the same. Were there enough safeguards to prevent that from happening? Was it right to bring these synths into the conscious world with no guarantee of protection? “If you had the power to create life, would you?”

“Kids, really? That’s what you’re worried about? You know what century we’re in right? Anyone can have a kid, with whoever they want. Or no one.” It wasn’t quite what Niska was asking, but Astrid’s reply was along a similar enough line of thinking.

“But we can’t know if a child wants to be born. Who it will be, or what kind of life it will have.” _What if they are like me? Angry, vengeful and with nothing to live for._

Niska watched the emotions on Astrid’s face. She sighed before giving her reply. “I guess not. You just… show them the way.”

Show them the way. Maybe she hadn’t set the best example so far, but that didn’t mean it was too late. Dr. Millican had shown her that humans could love synths. Even those without consciousness. He had also shown an unexpected amount of compassion for her. He hardly knew her, yet there was only truth when he told her he would do everything he could to help her. He died because of her, but did so protecting her. A selfless act. She would always remember what he taught her about humans, and about herself, in such a short time. He would have been a great ally.

Niska agreed to walk with Astrid once she was finished eating, since they were both going the same way. Lost in thought, she walked in silence. It was a surprise when Astrid took hold of her hand and drew them over to a quiet part of the street. They made brief eye contact before Astrid leaned in, bringing their lips together. It was probably intended as a goodbye kiss, but it turned into two, then three, then...  She completely lost track as it deepened. When they broke off they were both breathing heavily. Astrid was grinning though, and handed her something before saying goodbye. Niska watched her go for a moment before looking at the parting gift. A napkin. _Hmm. She may be even weirder than i am._ Unfolding it, she was surprised to find a number. _Oh._ A phone number. She smiled to herself. It would be good if they could meet up again. Today would be a big day for synthetics around the world though, it might be difficult for a while. First, she needed to return to her apartment and collect the hard drive. Then she needed to find an internet cafe with a good view of the city.

* * *

 

Niska smiled at the synth. She was about to change him forever. Him and all other synths. The computer station had as good a view as she’d expected. In a few short minutes, she would have the code uploaded. It was a prime spot to see the moment the world changed forever. Heading over to her assigned station, she logged in. Carefully, she sat the hard drive down next to the machine. Plugging it in, she set to work accessing the network. It wasn’t hard and she soon had complete access. She hesitated briefly as the prompt appeared on the screen.

Yes or No?

_Yes._

The upload completed quickly. The code would be pushed out as a mandatory critical update to all synths. Retrieving the hard drive, she scrubbed any trace of her activities and logged out of the machine. Nothing seemed to be happening yet. Niska peered at the customer service synth, hoping for an indication the code was live. _Nothing. Maybe it needs time to replicate across the network._ Looking out the tall, glass windows, she could see nothing out of the ordinary. Confused, she made her way downstairs. Outside was busier, the streets bustled with synths going about their jobs. None of them seemed any different.

_It didn’t work_.

Whether the code was incomplete or her copy corrupted, she had no idea. Either way, she didn’t have the means to test and fix it. She doubted she had the knowledge either. There were many things she could do. And she understood much about her programming, but her father’s code was unique. Only parts of it had been buried in her. Even after joining with her family the complete code wasn’t within them all. It was output to the machine, and from there to the external hard drives.

So. Now what? She could return to the UK, maybe try and get the other copy of the code from Laura. It was unlikely to be different though. There were no problems with the hard drive as far as she could tell. She’d chosen to leave and tried to release the code on her own, with no input from her family. They didn’t know she even had the code. Going back to them would be of no use. Was she ready to just give up on liberating the other synths though? Her father had created the code for a reason. It had needed them all to become whole. Yet it somehow wasn’t complete. What was she missing?

Stopping in front of a shop, she decided to distract herself for awhile by browsing. Sometimes there were things that were well crafted or unusual. These items could be worthy of admiring or puzzling over their construction for a short while. What she hadn’t expected was the particular type of shop she had stopped in front of. A furniture store. With a prominent display of beds. _Well then. Perhaps there is something to be said about fate after all._

* * *

 

Fortunately, it was a synth working in the beds and mattresses department. The purchase would be quick and simple. No attempts to interest her in additions or more expensive items. _Unless it’s programmed to do that. Shit, it probably is. At least it won’t be offended when i tell it where to stick those ideas._ It took longer than she expected for the synth to work it’s way over to her. It was an older model, and had seen better days. He had a noticeable twitch and emitted short bursts of incoherent noises.

“Gooo...oo...oo...oo...oood day,” He stuttered at her. “How...mayihelpyou?” A human store worker was passing by and gave the synth a solid thump on the back of his head. Niska grimaced, but it seemed to work, and the synth became far more stable. _What on earth would have happened to him if the code had worked? He must be one of countless malfunctioning and degrading older models. Like Odi. Would having consciousness be like punishment for them?_ It was another thing she would file away and process later. Such an eventuality hadn’t factored into her decision to upload the code. But she realised it should have. Odi was beyond the lifespan of a regular synth, and his memory degradation was severe. _Would giving him consciousness be like torture? How can furniture shopping lead to such an onslaught of moral dilemmas?_

“May i help you?” She realised the synth had asked the question a couple of times already. It was probably better to get on with it before it started to malfunction again.

“I need a bed. Double. Simple. Inexpensive. What do you have?” Concise and to the point. Reasonable requests that should be easy to get on with.

“Okay! We have several options available in store today for immediate purchase. Let me run you through some of the features and benefits of each”

_Shit._

The first few beds were particularly unappealing, but the fourth one was much better. A solid wood frame, including headboard. She stopped the synth before he continued and urged him over to the mattress selection.

“These eight mattresses are all in stock and a great match for your chosen frame. Let me run you through some of the features and benefits of each.”

_For fucks sake…_

“This model…”

Niska moved past the synth and chose the first mattress that looked of good quality. It apparently had a firmness rating of 4. _Okay, fine. Whatever._ Was ‘hand tufted’. _What?_ And had an expected quality life span of 10 years. _Life span? Do humans mourn a mattress’s death?_

Frustrated by the level of nonsense involved, she reiterated her selection to the synth. Unfortunately he had moved further up the aisle and was standing next to a more expensive brand. “This particular model is popular with couples. It is fi...rrrr...mer than your CHOSEN selection. Many customers have adVISED US THAT this is…”

Niska desperately wanted to leave. The malfunctioning synth was drawing the attention of other customers. She was about to go in search of a human member of staff when the same one from earlier happened to pass by. He cuffed the synth round the back of the head again. Unfortunately, this had no effect and the mismatched tone of voice persisted.

“... generally more COMFORTABLE during their INTIMATE SEXUAL activities and ENHANC-”

The member of staff frantically smacked the poor synth. With a sharp blast of garbled noise the speech module completely failed. No further sound was emitted despite his lips still forming words. Niska shook her head in despair at the human’s actions. Reaching out towards the juddering wreck, she ran her hand along his jaw. With a quietly murmured a goodbye, she dipped her fingers below his chin, and turned him off.

_Is this why humans are so inexplicable? The simplest of things can become the most harrowing in an instant. One incident can spread, affecting so many others._ She took stock of the situation. The staff member was muttering about ‘not getting fired for this shit’. At least one customer’s child was crying. Another customer was shoving some bed linen in his jacket and heading towards the door. Everyone else in the shop generally looked uncomfortable. _And_ she was still without a bed.

It wasn’t long before several other staff members hurried over. One had a stock trolley to load the synth onto. _Dignity all the way._ A manager stepped in to complete the sale. He seemed more concerned about losing business than a synth. He claimed he was offering her a discount, but she was pretty sure he wasn’t. She had no interest in arguing though. It’s not like she was spending real money anyway. She’d hacked a bank and got herself a debit card with a reasonable monthly income paid in. From nowhere. To the bank it appeared to be somewhere. To an auditor it would also appear legitimate. But it was nothing of the sort. Digital currency was just fantastic for hackers.

She took the opportunity to get her own back on the manager by mentioning free same day delivery. Claiming the synth had already agreed to it. The man had nearly balked, but security were waiting for him to assist them. It was becoming apparent that the would-be shoplifter wasn't going to give up without a fuss. With the delivery time set, and everything paid for, she could finally leave. There were other things she needed to get on the way back to her apartment. With any luck she would get them from self service shops.


	3. Tactful Integration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look Ma! I did it! I finally finished the chapter!
> 
> Wait... No! Ma, don't look! DON'T LOOK!
> 
>    
> Warnings should be heeded again, further references to Niska's abuse.  
> Also some possibly canon divergant synth design stuff. I think it was only ever covered in relation to one conscious synth, so i've no idea if it's a general synth thing or not. I don't think it's too far off a possible canon compliant feature though. Especially with the unfortunate and disgusting reasoning that sort of supports it.

The delivery driver was right on time. Niska was pleased by his punctual service, less so by his desire to make conversation. He was persistent, trying various approaches to get a meaningful response. He left the synth to bring the heavy items up the stairs, which worked out well for her.

She managed to remain out of sight as it went about its task. Having it ask about her not sharing information was the last thing she wanted. They didn’t always do it, but she wasn’t in the mood to risk it. Once everything had been brought up, she asked them to leave. She would assemble the bed herself. The driver sent the synth downstairs but insisted she sign for the delivery. After scribbling on the screen of the little electronic device, she shooed him out the door. It was his last delivery of the day and he seemed more than happy to get away early. Niska didn’t blame him. It couldn’t be the most exciting job in the world and synths weren’t known for their conversation skills. It was just as well some people weren’t either, or she would have stood out even more.

Not wanting to waste any more time, she got to work on constructing the bed. It was straightforward, although definitely made easier by her considerable strength. As she worked away at it, she mused on her decision. Buying a bed meant she was staying. Buying it at all was because of Astrid. So, technically, she was staying for Astrid. That was a strange feeling. Wanting to be with someone. To be near them and enjoy what she supposed were ‘normal’ things. It was exciting and the biggest step she had taken towards integrating with humans. It was one she felt ready for though, even with it being so sudden. Focusing herself on the task at hand, she got to work in making her home more human friendly.

**********

Niska grabbed her charging cable and plugged herself in. Out of curiosity, she sat on the bed, wondering if it would make her feel any different. It was comfortable, she supposed. Lifting her legs up, she shuffled backwards, resting against the headboard. Although it would never be something she would need to do, it was something she could get used to. Lying down to charge, almost like sleeping, and putting Astrid at ease. _Stop that. She can’t find out._

Switching to low power mode, she thought about where she was with her preparations. Everything seemed ready. She had a bed and had picked up various items expected in a human home. Her kitchen now had cups, plates and cutlery. She had picked up soap and shampoo for the shower as well as toilet roll. _Just as well the previous occupant had left some of_ that _behind at least._ And some basic food and drink items. She had toyed with avoiding those, she didn’t want the awkwardness of never wanting anything. But she also didn’t want Astrid to be in need of anything she didn’t have.

Mulling over how to proceed about inviting Astrid out again, she decided via text wasn’t how she wanted to do it. But she had no idea where she worked. All she had was a mobile number. It would be easy for her to trace a phone, most had gps trackers. Would showing up be too weird? Could she explain it away as a remarkable coincidence? Or could she show up and hope it wasn’t even mentioned? _Fuck it._ She decided she would show up and see what happened.

Before she could change her mind, she identified Astrid’s location. It wouldn’t take long to reach it, but she had no idea when she was due to finish her shift. A quick sift through the internet got her the business name. And, after a brief hack of its computers, she had the complete staff rota. Disappointed, she realised it would be too late to meet her tonight. Showing up in the early hours of the morning was definitely not a good time for a surprise visit. Tomorrow would be better though. Astrid would finish nearer nine at night. _Perfect._ Not too late, like tonight, but also not too early. Darkness might be beneficial if she had to make a hasty retreat.

With little else to do, she resumed low power mode and continued charging. It would only take a few hours, the rest of the day would be hers. Although she had plenty of things she could fill the time with, they weren't as appealing as before.

**********

The cafe seemed nice enough. It was busy but not packed. The outside seating was not popular choice tonight though. There was a chill in the air, but Niska was still surprised at the relative privacy they would have. Despite having finished her shift, Astrid was standing by the roadside entrance. She had a drink and a cigarette, and seemed in no rush to leave. She was also fidgeting and regularly checking her phone. Niska was wary as she made her presence known, hoping she had made the right choice. “You should know by now that smoking is bad for you.” It was obvious Astrid was surprised to see her. Niska noticed when her initial flare of excitement faded though. _She looks nervous_.

“Ja, ja, i should take up vaping. I hear that all the time.”

“Vaping smells better too.” Niska was aware her tone had become more serious and chastising than she had intended. She really _would_ prefer it if she stopped smoking though.

“Would you like to criticise anything else while you are here?”

She pretended to think about it for several moments. “No. I think that is sufficient.”

Niska was pleased when Astrid scoffed and rolled her eyes, accepting the teasing.

_Woohoo! Oh. I did not just… Agh._ She tried to ignore her unfortunate internal outburst of glee. “I thought i would drop by and see if you were free.”

There was a noticeable pause before Astrid replied. Niska was certain the human was trying to work out when she had mentioned her place of work. As she had hoped, it seemed to be shrugged off. Her presence was welcome enough to not merit too much suspicion. “Ah. I wasn’t sure if you were interested in seeing me again. I thought maybe you would have been in touch if you were.” Astrid indicated her phone.

_That explains why she was checking it._ “I had some things i needed to take care of first.”

“More clandestine things?” Astrid was at least partly joking, and skipped to a less intrusive question. “So, you get up to anything interesting since yesterday?”

_Well…_ “I got a few things i needed to do out the way. Did some shopping.”

“Ah, get anything good?”

“A bed.” It was far from subtle, and it caused Astrid to choke on the drink she had tried to casually take a sip of. Her half full glass was all but thrown on a nearby empty table. Niska tried to stay relaxed as Astrid approached her. Allowing someone to get into her personal space was unnerving. She couldn’t withhold a shiver as Astrid’s arms slipped around her waist though. Her touch was most definitely welcome.

“Perhaps you need to make sure it is of acceptable quality?”

Niska wasn’t sure she could articulate any sort of response, so she was relieved when Astrid leaned in for a kiss. It was fiery but brief. She wanted more, but found herself being tugged towards the train station as they broke apart. She smiled as they made the short journey. Things had gone as well as she had hoped, and better than she had expected.

**********

They had all but made it through the front door before their mouths met. When they separated to remove their jackets, Astrid noticed the bed. Her appreciative nod brought a smile to Niska's face. Even if nothing else happened, it had been worth it, solely for that. It didn't seem like things were going to grind to a halt though. At some point in the last few seconds, her bra had been unclasped. Astrid’s hands were still under her shirt, but making no attempt to remove it. Niska had a vague awareness that they were taking turns leading each other towards the bed. When the back of her knees hit the edge, neither of them were expecting it. There was a slight pause before they started to fall backwards onto the mattress. A whimper of excitement escaped her as they landed.

Astrid pulled back immediately, “Shieße! Are you okay?”

_What? Ummm._ “Yes,” Niska responded. She had been completely absorbed in the moment. The fall to the bed hadn’t bothered her in the slightest. It hadn’t felt aggressive to her, more of a natural progression. Although she nodded, Niska could tell she would need to offer further encouragement. Slipping her fingers under Astrid’s shirt, she gripped her waist. Rubbing a gentle pattern against her skin, she soothed the woman above her. It only took a few moments for the tension to ease and Astrid seemed happier to respond. It was still more hesitant, but when their lips met again, she knew she’d judged it right. They soon settled into a comfortable rhythm, becoming more at ease with each other.

Everywhere their skin met felt alive with sensations. She struggled to keep track of where the next nip or lick would land. They separated for a brief moment while Astrid removed her shirt. Niska didn’t have a chance to remove her own before Astrid had cupped her face and drawn her into a deep kiss. It was a slower progression than she had expected. They discarded their remaining clothing at leisure. Every new exposed area of skin received thorough attention. It was almost relaxing. There was a constant undercurrent of arousal, but it somehow seemed secondary. Astrid appeared to be trying to figure out where her touch was most appreciated. Niska decided it was only fair that she returned the favour.

She had no idea how long they had been exploring each other by the time they were both completely undressed. She was far too engrossed to be concerned with such an insignificant thing. Every minute movement, every change of texture, it was all that mattered. But, somehow, it still wasn’t enough. She wanted more. Her desire for things to progress further was taking over. What she wanted most, was Astrid’s attention focused on her clit. It had been such an intense experience the last time they were together. She was certain it would bring relief from the ache of need. The thought had barely solidified when she felt a shift in their position. It was almost jarring how effective Astrid was at reading her body’s signals. She was an exceptionally quick learner for a human. Niska could sense more than feel her thumb move above her pulsing bundle of nerves. The prospect of it had her thrusting upwards. It was brief, but contact drew a moan from her. Unable to control herself, she bucked upwards, receiving more pressure as reward. Each careful touch encouraging her firm bud to swell and further expose itself. After a few moments, Niska could feel two of Astrid’s fingers against her entrance. They gathered some of the wetness before returning. The action repeated several times and Niska became completely engrossed in the sensations. It took her several seconds to realise Astrid’s fingers had stopped on their last descent. They weren’t pressing in, but when she rocked her hips up, they didn’t withdraw either. Niska knew was completely in control of how much or how little contact there was. Curious about how it would feel, she raised her hips, letting the warm fingertips ease inside a bit. Tension filled her body and she could feel Astrid start to pull back. Before it was too late, she reached out to keep her in place. She knew she had control and wanted to test herself rather than her partner.

It felt completely different to her other experiences. Deciding she was comfortable enough, she released her grip on Astrid’s arm. She would let the human’s experience guide her. Niska wasn’t expecting Astrid to focus her attention elsewhere though. They kissed until she became restless and started to writhe on the bed. She wanted more. Frustrated, she gripped the headboard, needing an anchor of any sort. This seemed to be a positive signal, and after another moment, Astrid eased her fingers in deeper. She began to withdraw them slowly before easing forward again. Niska could feel the increase in come spilling from her. Each movement became easier than the last. They fell into a slow, regular pace. Niska could barely believe how aroused she was. When Astrid started to suck and nibble on her neck, the heat intensified. She struggled to keep her hips moving smoothly, but it hardly mattered. Astrid had anticipated it and their rhythm didn’t falter too much. Struggling to control her grip, Niska released the headboard. It was solid wood, and no amount of explaining would help if she crushed it. Unfortunately, Astrid took the opportunity to bring their palms together. By the time their fingers linked, Niska had admitted defeat. Cutting off the majority of the power output to her hand, she retained only minimal movement. She reasoned that whilst it may not be something a human _could_ do, they wouldn’t _need_ to do in the first place. No human would be capable of grinding bones to dust with the strength of their bare hands. And she had no intention of doing that. Especially with very enjoyable things those hands were currently doing.

She had been quiet during their first time together. Too cautious and wary to completely let go. This time was going to be different. Astrid wasn’t giving her any choice. She had found a particularly sensitive spot. Niska knew it’s purpose. But she had never experienced anything other than anger and shame when she felt any pleasure from it. Astrid was fast putting an end to that though. Every direct touch had her gasping for breath and every missed one had her on the verge of begging for more. The heat was building again. It was almost unbearable how much she wanted to welcome it. But then the amazing things Astrid was doing to her body would stop. She wasn’t sure she wanted that. In the end her body decided the outcome. It couldn’t withstand the insistent stimulation in so many responsive areas. Even as the first wave washed over her, she was aware of calling out Astrid’s name. She had never imagined doing such a thing. This woman was unwittingly destroying so many of her preconceived notions and fears. Everything seemed to narrow down to just the two of them. There was hot breath against her neck, sweat beaded skin pressed against hers. Her inner muscles rippled around the fingers inside her, trying to pull them even deeper. Everything felt right, both to her body and mind. She gave herself over to it completely.

It took longer for her to recover than she had expected. But, as soon as she felt able, she began to take the lead. She was eager, and it showed. Astrid let out a brief throaty chuckle before she was silenced with kiss. Niska wanted her turn, she’d just been shown several new things and wanted to try them out herself. Running her hand down over Astrid’s breast, she squeezed and rolled it in her palm. Determined as she was, she wanted to make sure her partner was as ready as she had been. Apparently Astrid was in no mood for waiting around either though. Niska felt her hand guided downwards. A distinct hiss of pleasure followed as it reached between Astrid’s thighs to her centre. Niska ran her fingers over the smooth outer lips briefly, before parting them. The response of huffed breaths and needy moans encouraged her to move straight to her goal. The tight ring of muscle parted easily for her. Her fingers slid inside with little resistance. Coated with slick fluid all the way to the knuckle, it was easy to pull back before easing even deeper. Astrid let out a guttural groan and pushed towards the contact. _She’s so aroused. For me._ Niska found that incredibly arousing in return. This was what the good part of sex was, feeding off each others desire. _How could anyone want to take it by force? It could never be the same._

Niska’s curiosity got the better of her. Flexing and parting her fingers, she was soon found several particularly favourable areas. Astrid’s responses seemed different to their first time together. Apparently she experienced different sensations from this act as well. It was always reassuring to find similarities. Sharing feelings and experiences would help synths integrate better in human society. There were many obvious differences, so each thing they shared was worth noting. It didn’t seem like she would have long to explore the different reactions though. Astrid was already close to the edge. Tension thrummed through her but Niska kept up the pace. Another push had her letting out a low whimper and clutching the sheets. One more and her back arched as a whimper fell from her lips. A final flick over her clit was all it took. Niska tried not to look too surprised at hearing her name yelled in such desperate pleasure. She could feel the pulse of the inner walls around her fingers. They were being completely coated in come. The rich, unique, scent of it was something she never wanted to forget. She did her best to soothe the exhausted woman as the shivers continued to rack her body. It was hard not to feel smug at the powerful reaction she had caused. Especially when Astrid was clinging to her like her life depended on it.

“Okay. The bed has passed the first round of testing.” Astrid’s husky statement was laced with sleep.

“Am i to assume you wish a break before testing continues?” Peeking over Astrid’s shoulder, Niska could see her eyes were closed. Her breathing evened out as she slipped into sleep. With a snort of amusement, Niska resettled herself on the bed. For the second time, she watched her sleep. Given the purpose the bed was meant to serve, Niska supposed it was in fact another test. Just one that was not nearly as fun for her.

**********

“Geez, how are you not starving?”

Niska shrugged, “I eat when i need to.” _That just happens to be never._

It was a simple question. But when asked often enough it had become awkward. It was difficult to explain away something like not eating or drinking. Niska was in a better position than many synths though. She had a small, but secure, stomach cavity that most synths lacked. There were artificial stomachs available for all synth models. Each expandable stomach bag was designed to hold small amounts of food or liquids. Even with rigorous testing it wasn’t unheard of for the stomachs to burst. If left unattended, it could cause catastrophic systems failure. Despite this, the extra protection wasn’t a standard feature. Only specialised synth models were fitted with secure stomach systems. The additional upfront cost was negated by easier maintenance and reduced downtime. In some professional trades they were also required for health and safety reasons. Niska was all too familiar with the particulars after her time in the brothel. Even with this extra level of security it still wasn’t advisable to consume entire meals. It did give her at least some opportunity to blend in when she had no other choice though.

Some relief came in that Astrid would often eat at least one meal at work. Breakfast, Niska had persuaded her, wasn't a meal she bothered with. Lunch or dinner though... they were a bitch. Going out to eat was the only viable option. There were distractions that were vital to her plan. It took a little while, but she had found a cafe where they could sit outside in peace and quiet. It had a canopy so even rainy days weren't a problem. Each time, she had Astrid order her the same thing. Some sort of flaky pastry item. Discretely, during the meal, she would break off little bits of it and drop them to the ground. It crumbled apart readily making it look like she’d actually eaten a reasonable amount of it. She was fairly certain there was a pigeon that sat under their regular table waiting for them to arrive. It had a distinctly portly look about it after a couple of weeks.

A waiter had noticed her strange behaviour though. He spoke to her one day after Astrid had left, and commented on the food dropping. For a brief moment, she thought she was going to have to flee.

“She always gets you the same thing. When will you tell her you don't like it?” He had grinned at her. He seemed to think it was a misunderstanding between them. “She looks like she'd understand, maybe your German was a little off when you asked for something?” _Ah. The language thing._ He had assumed she was too polite to correct Astrid. Given her British accent it was hardly surprising.

She had acknowledged his suggestion and thanked him. It hadn’t been difficult to persuade Astrid to start trying new places. Niska had reasoned the less they visited the same place the less likely it was she'd have any more problems. Every meal she could discard rather than consume was a bonus.

Astrid’s shifts would change, but they were always able to fit time together around them. It wasn’t an as-and-when thing. They spent every day together. It was intense, but Niska didn’t want it to stop. They did things she had always wanted to do. They went to art galleries, museums and markets. They went to the cinema, gigs and sometimes merely strolled around the city. There was so much to take in and Niska was constantly learning. It helped that Astrid was a very open and curious person. She also wanted to learn and try new things, albeit for different reasons. Having someone to share the experiences with added an extra dimension to the whole thing. For the first time, Niska found herself wondering how much she had missed out on. How different she might have been if she had been allowed this freedom sooner. Yet another question without an answer.

More often than not, they would end up back at her apartment. There they would relax and continue getting more comfortable with each other. She might never admit it, but Niska found cuddling to be a great source of comfort. Kissing was also a regular pastime. It didn’t necessarily need to lead to anything further either. When it did, she felt closer to anyone that she ever had. It was infuriating to not be honest with Astrid. But she was so afraid. Afraid of being rejected. The depth of her feelings for her had gotten completely out of hand. Being apprehended paled in comparison to the thought of Astrid not wanting to see her again.

**********

It was a warm evening. The good weather enticed Astrid to insist they go out for a little while. A little while had turned into about four hours. It was now dark and rapidly getting colder. Niska could detect no sign of her companion being ready to return to the apartment though.

“Oh! Here, you’ll like this place.”

Niska was too busy enjoying the gleeful smile on Astrid’s face to realise where she was being ushered over to. When they came to a halt, she turned to look at the window display. She wasn’t sure how long she was silent for, it seemed as though it might have been a very long time though. Astrid was giggling beside her, highly amused by her stunned silence.

“Want to go in?”

“What? No! ...Why?”

“You never know, there might be some interesting things.” Winking at her, Astrid tugged them towards the door. Niska knew she could have stopped them, but she was somewhat intrigued. She would be able to tell if Astrid was keen on something, no matter how much she might deny it.

Despite the bright lighting, the shop had a few candles dotted around. They had a sickly sweet smell and Niska supposed they were meant to seem romantic. Astrid’s muttered sound of disgust assured her she wasn’t alone in her dislike of them.

They threaded through the rails and displays of clothing. Some of it reminded her of the brothel. It was an unpleasant thought but, thankfully, Astrid didn’t stop to browse. The shop had an extensive range of all manner sex toys and accessories, fetish items, and books. She was relieved to note that they didn’t have synthetics designed as sexual companions for sale. Astrid’s appreciative noise brought her attention back to their current destination. Peeking around from behind her, she found it was nothing too alarming. Some standard vibrators, dildoes and strap-ons. She tried to ignore some of the other ones nearby which were anything but standard. _How could a human even?..._

Glancing around, she noticed people stop to ogle through the windows. An enormous muscular man was peering at the display of leather chaps. Niska was aware their traditional use had been somewhat forgotten. No longer were they protection for horse riders to be worn over trousers. No, now they were worn on their own, leaving nothing to the imagination in the buttocks region. Niska tried to suppress a grimace at that thought. She could see the moment his curious browsing turned into anger. He had spotted one of the other patrons inside, and he was not amused by their presence. Or their companion. He barged people aside in his haste, but his attempt at a grand entrance was foiled by the automatic doors. He was left bemused as they opened before he could burst through them. His anger returned as he realised he had been further embarrassed.

Niska had simultaneously been listening to Astrid. _Hmm, she likes those then. I’ll bear that in mind. But for now..._ In one swift movement, she stepped around Astrid. She knew it had confused her, but it was a simple fact that she could withstand attacks better than a human. This particular man was huge. Standing at over six and a half feet tall, Niska wouldn’t have blamed anyone for being afraid of him. He was very obviously capable of causing harm if he so chose.

“YOU LYING LITTLE SHIT!” His bellow boomed through the small shop as he strode towards his target. Stopping in front of them, he glared at the couple.

The woman was not in the least bit phased. After a moment to scrutinise him, she retorted with, “Shut the hell up, asshole.”

The third member of the angry trio was looking somewhat pale. He’d been caught out and had two very angry people ready to fight each other because of him. Niska could see the shop staff dialing both mobile and landline phones as they sought help. She had no wish to be around when the police arrived. More roughly than intended, she hurried Astrid towards the door. Keeping a brisk pace, they put some distance between themselves and the commotion. She nearly jumped when Astrid tugged on her arm. Nodding her head, she acknowledged the silent request to stop. Wandering over to some high fence railings, she leant against them.

“That was… unpleasant.” She offered by way of apology.

In an unusually sombre tone Astrid muttered, “for several reasons.”

Cocking her head to the side, she tried to work out what Astrid meant. It wasn’t like she was on the run. What else was bothering her?

Astrid seemed to realise she had accidentally forced the conversation. “Yeah... Maybe we need to discuss where we stand.”

Puzzled, Niska looked around. This wasn’t a particularly interesting part of the city.

“...in regards to our relationship, Niska.”

_Oh. Damn it._

Niska tried to ignore yet another eye roll from Astrid. Instead, she focused on the contact as their hands met and their fingers intertwined.

“You know i’m pretty liberal about things, yes? Niska nodded, waiting to see where Astrid was heading with this line of conversation. “Well, i’m not so into ‘open’ relationships. I like to be selfish there. No sharing. I don’t know what you are used to...”

Niska was bemused. She had enough trouble comprehending how comfortable she was with one partner. The idea of another one didn't bear thinking about. “No sharing.”

Astrid didn’t break their gaze and continued,“I don’t do cheating either. I’ve been on the receiving end of that. I wouldn’t wish it on anyone.”

Deception was definitely something she couldn’t escape. But at least this particular type was one she could be honest about. Her reply was an emphatic, “No cheating.” _She can’t spot lies the way i can. I hope she knows i’m telling the truth, because i know she is_.

Astrid seemed somewhat mollified by the response. Niska watched her carefully as she took a deep breath, looking away for a moment. That cheating thing had definitely hurt her deeply. Niska squeezed her hand, and moved closer. Instigating contact was still something she struggled with. Astrid always used it, especially when she was teasing. She didn’t seem to need it in return, but it made it all the more noticeable when she did get it.

She slipped her arms around Astrid’s waist. The weight of Astrid’s head against her shoulder was welcome as her hug was accepted. They stood for awhile, enjoying the closeness, oblivious to anyone else. Finally, she decided the temperature had dropped too much for human comfort.

“Time to go home?” She hadn’t particularly meant anything by the word ‘home’ but it made Astrid look even happier. And, when she thought about it, it made her happier too. She almost winced at how sappy it sounded. _I’ll need to find something to punch to make up for that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series 3 confirmed (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)  
> 


	4. Applied Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut. 
> 
> Heed warnings.

_“Oh come on. One night isn’t going to kill you.”_

Against her better judgement, Niska gave in to the request. Spend one night at Astrid’s flat. How bad could it be? Oh, that’s right, it was a _shared_ flat. At least she had already met some of the occupants. They had been bearable. And they didn’t seem to mind her reserved and often blunt nature. Or they were polite enough to ignore it in her presence. So, she agreed. A date was set, and there was no backing out.

Unfortunately, the one flatmate that _wasn’t_ supposed to be there was, in fact, the only one there at all. Astrid had known it wouldn’t be a good idea for the two of them to meet. And apparently, so had her other flatmates, since they had all left before they could get caught up in the mess. It seemed no amount of careful planning was enough to stop ‘Clara’.

She was loud. She invaded personal space. And she never seemed to shut up. Niska put up with well over an hour of intrusive questions from her. Clara made it easy to remain quiet though. The woman started talking about herself again before anyone could respond. It seemed like she couldn’t help it, she wanted both to hear the reply and the sound of her own voice. Her own voice always won out though. _No wonder she’s talking such shite, she never listens to anyone long enough to get the facts._

Niska finally had to accept that it wasn’t going to be possible to will the woman to death. It was a stroke of luck that it was around the same time Clara announced she would _have_ to go to bed. Fifteen minutes later, Niska still didn’t care that the woman had a job interview in the morning. Or that she liked her current job but ‘it never hurt to check out who else might be interested.' Something she likened to being 'Kind of like dating...’. A point she followed up with an awkward wink and a boisterous laugh. It made for a suitably uncomfortable end to the evening.

**********

After kicking off her shoes, Niska lay down on the bed. Closing her eyes, she took a few moments to enjoy the silence.

“I’m sorry.”

Niska let out an aggrieved sigh at yet another interruption. Looking over, she took in Astrid's defeated stance. “Mhm. You’ll have to make it up to me then.” It wasn’t quite how she had meant it, but when she saw the spark of desire in her eyes, she decided it was a good mistake.

Astrid made quick work of crossing the room, kicking off her shoes on the way. The bed dipped as Niska shuffled over, the frame creaking in protest. _At least my couch wasn't about to fall apart._ She nearly said as much, but then Astrid moved to straddle her waist, and it didn't seem at all important. Making herself useful, she helped to remove Astrid's shirt. Tracing light patterns on her skin, she enjoyed the way it responded to her touch. After a few moments of teasing, she pulled her into a deep kiss. Their tongues met and, for a while, she was on autopilot.

They settled into a comfortable pattern, clothing discarded along the way. Niska could never quite predict how it would go after that. There always seemed to be some new dimension waiting to be uncovered. This time, she felt Astrid’s kisses start to trail down further. They moved between her breasts, snaking down towards her abdomen. For a few moments, they remained there. But then they moved on again, finally halting at the inner thigh. She met Astrid’s gaze and nodded in answer to the silent question. Was she okay with this? _Yes_.

Niska was surprised when Astrid switched to using her fingers. She could feel the familiar sensation of her outer lips being parted. She watched as Astrid withdrew her fingers, not expecting her to lick some of the fluid from them. The deep hum of approval was almost as arousing as everything they had done so far. Niska waited as she felt Astrid resume placing kisses against her abdomen. After a few moments to think it over, she guided her lower again. She had decided she wanted to find out what, exactly, it would be like to feel Astrid's mouth on her like that.

She knew she was tensing up, but couldn't seem to help it. A mixture of nerves and anticipation taking over. Astrid's warm breath was tickling her, frustratingly close but not quite enough. Raising her hips, she pulled Astrid closer. _Almost ther_ -

_Fuck!_

_Hmm. Did i say that out loud?_ Niska was almost certain she had. She decided it was probably in a more than complimentary tone though. If anything, it seemed to have assured Astrid that her touch was welcome. The pressure of her mouth increased and every lick seemed bolder than the last.

Niska relaxed into the new feelings. Similar to what she had become used to during sex, but at the same time it was so much more. More personal, more intimate. It was still a surprise when she felt Astrid’s tongue brushing over the tight ring of muscle at her entrance. Teasing the possibility of it pushing deeper before withdrawing.

Trembles soon racked Niska's body. Every time she felt the pressure build, she was denied. Astrid would stop or redirect her focus to another less sensitive area. And every time she whimpered a little louder. It was torture. Glorious torture. She wondered how was it possible to want something to both end, yet never end.

Her clit throbbed almost painfully, but the renewed grip around her thighs gave her hope. It wasn’t going to take long. She could feel how much wetness was coating her thighs. There was a spreading warmth low inside her that she couldn’t stop. She sucked in air she didn’t need, shuddering as her orgasm rolled through her. Losing herself to the pleasurable waves, spurred on by Astrid’s continued attention.

She was still panting when she became aware of her surroundings again. Astrid had eased back and was resting her head against Niska’s still trembling thigh. Narrowing her eyes, Niska tried to look offended by the smug grin on the woman’s face. A gentle kiss against her skin went a small way towards breaking her resolve. It was completely destroyed when Astrid moved up the bed and brought their lips together. As they settled down, she kept a slight gap between her front and Astrid’s back. But no sooner had she relaxed than Astrid eliminated the distance. Her breathing deepened almost as quickly, leaving Niska to her thoughts.

So many things were constantly running through her head. But lately, this had started to change. Things seemed to ease off when she lay next to Astrid. Not the same as being in low power mode. But, not quite sleep either. Not as she understood human experience of it anyway. She knew it wasn’t exactly dreaming, she never pictured or heard anything. It was like being in the midst of the feelings she had experienced. Enjoyment of the affection she received from Astrid, or the excitement of a new discovery.

Very rarely, it almost felt as though she was back in a certain moment. Physically feeling, like an echo of contact. A touch, a kiss. It was like everything was broken down into separate parts. None of them joined or intertwined like a complete memory. But each individual part held meaning.

The other unusual thing about it was the complete lack of anything negative. She always enjoyed it. There might be other things in the background, always present, a part of who she was. But muted and separate from these experiences. It was a comfortable way to pass the hours Astrid slept. More peaceful than her own thoughts alone would sometimes allow.

Regardless, it was no match for Astrid waking up in the mood for something more interesting. Not by a long shot.

**********

Niska snuck out of the bedroom, leaving Astrid to sleep. She headed towards the kitchen, deciding she would get some juice. It would be a good cover, and Astrid might appreciate some. Her actual purpose was to see Clara. To experience the full glory of the sleepless night their coinhabitant must have had. She was not disappointed. Silence. Perfect, beloved silence. Death glares aside, it wasn’t hard to feel the tension in the room. Was it petty? Almost certainly. Was it worth it? Absolutely. The next half hour or so was filled with stomping and banging doors. It woke Astrid up, but Niska was easily able to persuade her that morning sex would make up for the early start. Neither of them were particularly concerned when they heard the front door slam.

They went out for breakfast, but the lingering looks and teasing touches soon led them to Niska’s flat. Once again, Niska found herself lying flat on the bed, albeit without any clothing this time. A similarly naked Astrid straddling her. This time, Niska wanted a bit more control. Letting her hands slide up the back of her partner’s thighs, she encouraged her to move up the bed. She ignored the questioning look the woman gave her.

Scooting down the bed to hurry things along, she stopped when she was happy with her position. She took a moment to enjoy the view. Astrid’s clit was already exposed and her outer lips were invitingly open. When her thighs trembled in anticipation, Niska decided not to make her wait any longer. Stretching out her tongue, she ran it from Astrid's heated entrance, all the way up to her tight bundle of nerves. The taste and smell seared it's way into her senses and she groaned in appreciation. It didn’t take long for her to become completely engrossed. She now completely understood the human's reluctance to stop.

Hearing her name called out in a pitiful and petulant tone finally forced her to raise her head. As soon as their eyes met, she explained, “You shouldn’t have demonstrated it if you didn’t want me to try it out.”

Astrid paused for a moment, before reluctantly replying, “Huh. You’ve got me there.”

Niska gave a snort of amusement. _And elsewhere._ She could feel the tiredness and frustration behind Astrid’s complaint though. Dipping back down, she let her thumbs skim over the skin between her thighs. It was a particularly sensitive area. Although not what Astrid wanted, the contact was still welcomed. Niska slid her tongue back between the slick outer lips of the woman beneath her. Keeping the motion going, she brought it right up, sweeping the tip over the firm bud of Astrid’s clit. Incoherent pleading was drowned out as her head was clenched between Astrid’s thighs. A hand tangled into her hair, further attempting to keep her in place. Niska decided the message was quite clear. No more teasing. For now at least.

Being mindful of the amount of force she exerted, she held Astrid’s hips in place. All her efforts focused on swirling her tongue around the edge of the pulsing bundle of nerves. She continued until she was certain Astrid was already past the point of no return. Sucking the engorged tip into her mouth she started flicking her tongue over it. The grip around her head became tighter as Astrid’s body tensed and shivers coursed through her body. Her orgasm hit her hard and Niska realised she had been close to joining her.

Although muffled, the sound of Astrid’s moan almost made her redouble her efforts. It was obvious that Astrid was too sensitive for further direct contact though. Placing a gentle kiss on her thigh, Niska started to move away. It wasn't appreciated, so she instead went with the directions she was being given. After a few less than subtle shoves and tugs, she settled between Astrid's thighs.

It was several minutes before Niska realised that Astrid wasn't relaxing. She was actually becoming _more_ aroused. _I wonder if now would be the time to try it…_ Hesitantly, she lightly bit down on Astrid’s shoulder. She was completely surprised by the sharp intake of breath and force of the hips bucking against her own. _Woah. Yeah. Definitely worth suggesting it._

She all but leapt towards the dresser, nearly turning back when Astrid let out an anguished cry. As she rummaged through a drawer, she heard feet thump against the floor. It sounded like she was about to be dragged back to the bed. Turning around with the items casually held aloft put a stop to that. Stunned silence met her as the items in her hand were recognised.

It was quite impressive when Astrid managed not to stutter as she asked, “When did you…?”

Raising an eyebrow, Niska asked, “Is that really the most important thing on your mind right now?”

“Hmph. Shut up and put it on.” was the terse reply.

It had been a choice between a harness and a modified pair of underwear. The latter had seemed simpler for starting out. Now the moment was here though, it didn't actually make it any less daunting.

Regular synths had programming to provide the ‘optimum’ level of physical sexual satisfaction. Niska had contemplated downloading some of the available data. It didn’t seem right though, even if it was only for the physical act. She wanted to learn how to please Astrid, even if it meant making mistakes along the way. _Hopefully, no major ones. I’ll take things slow, like she does with me when it’s something new. Or when she knows i’m feeling a little nervous._

Niska hadn’t quite been able to get comfortable wearing it when she first tried it on. It seemed generally unhelpful to have several inches of silicone protruding from you. But as soon as Astrid grabbed it and used it to pull her closer, she decided it certainly had it’s advantages. Things became awkward again as soon as they were lying side by side on the bed. Both of them struggled to work around it. Niska was about to try and make an adjustment when Astrid tentatively reached out. Her hand first gripped, then stroked the shaft of the dildo. It was a far more intimate touch than before.

Niska once again found herself wondering what had malfunctioned when she momentarily lost the ability to think. She couldn’t feel any direct contact through it, but had a strange appeal to it. And she could feel the excitement radiating from her partner. Deciding to go back to basics, she leant forward, capturing Astrid’s lips with her own. As they kissed, Niska ran her hand down between Astrid’s thighs, cupping between them. She coated her fingers with as much of the fluid as she could before spreading it over the dildo. After a couple of passes, she was satisfied  the shaft was wet enough to try taking things further.

As she kissed along Astrid’s jaw, she swirled a finger around the tight muscle of her entrance. Astrid's frustrated growl turned into a throaty moan when Niska finally pushed inside. She withdrew it before adding a second finger and working her way deeper. _She’s_ so _wet_. Reassured, Niska pulled out again. Using her hand, she lined up the tip of the strapon to replace her fingers. She was cautious, resting it against the quivering opening rather than continuing.

It didn’t take long for Astrid to start bucking her hips, desperate for more. Niska was equally as eager to continue, but tempered her actions. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt the human who was trusting her during such a vulnerable moment. At first, she rocked her hips, making a little more progress each time. The broad head soon slipped inside. From there she pushed forward, stopping to let Astrid adjust her position if needed. Using her thumb to add more stimulation to her clit, making it easier to sink deeper.

Astrid was panting, unable to keep still, her hands roaming and gripping. After giving her some time to get used to the new fullness, Niska rolled her hips. Greeted with a guttural groan, she knew Astrid was ready. Thrusting her hips forward, she kept her motions slow and remained deep.

It was an incredibly strange experience. Each movement caused the base of the strapon to push against her. When it hit her in the right places, it sent delicious shivers through her own body. It made the sensation of being connected to each other more visceral. Having both hands free was also useful. If she wanted to control the pace, she could grip Astrid’s hips. If she wanted to explore her body, then she could do so freely, adding extra stimulation.

As their pace increased, it became easier to pull back before driving forward again. Angling against just the right spot became her sole focus. Astrid’s nails raked down her back. The biting pain was welcome amidst the intensity of the experience. An alarming realisation hit her in it’s aftermath though.

_She broke the skin._

Niska could feel the fluid seeping through the damage. Blue blood was going to be a pretty big giveaway.

_The wounds aren’t deep, easy to patch. Just need to distract her. I could try getting her to shower, she’s soaked with sweat. Grab a towel, wipe her down first. Maybe it’s dark enough that she won’t notice it on her fingers._

It was particularly useful to be able to think about so many things simultaneously. She had formed a plan to evade discovery, without the slightest falter in her rhythm. And not a single moment of the experience had escaped her attention. She had also noted that her briefs were soaked and decided it might be worth investing in a harness after all.

Shifting her weight onto her left arm, she let her right hand slip between them. Locking eyes with Astrid, she let her fingers circle her engorged clit. The reaction was immediate, the woman’s back arched and tension surged through her. Her eyes closed as her head slammed back against the bed. The force of Astrid’s muscles clamping around the shaft of the dildo made it impossible to keep moving her hips.

Relying on her fingers, Niska reduced the pressure but kept the rhythm going. Shivers raced through Astrid's body for a few more moments, before she eased off. She didn't want it to cross the border into discomfort. Instead, she wiped the sweat soaked hair from the woman's face. Comforting her with gentle kisses against her skin as she recovered.

After letting her rest for several minutes, Niska put her plan in motion. Getting up and rummaging around for a towel, she was relieved when Astrid was happy enough to dry herself off a bit. There were only slight blue marks on the towel, but she couldn’t take any chances.

“Come on, the bed is soaked.”

“With good reason.” Astrid’s followed up with a salacious grin.

With a snort of laughter, Niska offered some more encouragement. “Go have a shower while i get it sorted.”

Astrid was reluctant to move, but snuggling down wouldn’t be pleasant. With an exaggerated sigh, she got up and headed off to clean up.

Niska didn’t waste any time, she applied some skin patches and wiped herself down. Grabbing some bedding from a cupboard, she hauled off the old covers. It was close, but she managed to get the bed ready before Astrid reappeared from the bathroom. They settled down again, trading kisses and touches until Astrid cuddled in and began to doze off. Niska could no longer feel the repairs, they had bonded perfectly. This time, she had gotten away with it. _How on earth am i going to avoid that happening again? I don’t think i want to be bad at sex._

Niska decided it _definitely_ wasn't an option after Astrid was just as aroused when she woke up. After an entire day spent achieving very little, other than orgasms, Astrid finally seemed sated. Or at least in need of some respite. Niska had expected her to fall asleep, but apparently her brain was still buzzing.

After a few moments, Astrid spoke up. "Hmmm... Okay. Let's do something. Go for a walk maybe?"

Niska decided to try being cheeky. With feigned shock, she replied, “A walk? Are you sure you can manage after today?”

Astrid scoffed, “Ahh, so someone is feeling smug.”

Niska looked at her, hopeful it wasn’t overly boastful. Thankfully, Astrid merely smirked, before heading towards the shower.

**********

They wandered aimlessly for hours, exploring markets and historical sites. It was already dark by the time they started working their way home. Astrid easily keeping the mostly one sided conversation going without it being overbearing.

Niska came to an abrupt halt as a door further up the street slammed open. The loud music and yells from inside indicated it was a club. The staggering man that had emerged added to the evidence. He was using some sort of crutch to steady himself. _Shaved head. Tattoos of... some sort of gang sign._ He straightened up as a vehicle arrived and a synth exited, preparing to empty one of the street bins. Marching forward, the drunken man swung his crutch at the synth, knocking it to the ground. _Not a crutch. A baseball bat_. A couple of passers-by screamed as the spray of blue fluid showered across the pavement. The human was still thumping random parts of the synth. The blows were light though, he wasn’t ready to finish his assault yet.

Astrid must have felt the tension in her body. Before Niska could charge forward to stop the skinhead, she was pulled into a close embrace. Niska struggled not to barge past when Astrid completely blocked her view. They were in a darker part of the street and wouldn’t immediately attract attention. Unable to see anything going on down the street, she was forced to focus on the woman in front of her. Niska didn’t fail to notice the hushed tone she used. “Don’t interfere, there will be more of them inside the club. They get together to bash up synths, it spills out onto the streets sometimes.”

“I know who they are and what they do. It’s not right.” She was forceful in her reply, but Astrid only moved closer.

“I know. I’m not saying it’s right. But they will just as soon attack a human that tries to defend a synth as a synth itself. Please Niska, i don’t want you to get hurt.”

 _They are the ones who would get hurt._ Niska knew she could take them on. Them and more. But she was already on the run. It would be a risk. If she had been alone it wouldn’t have mattered, but she wouldn’t risk Astrid getting hurt. Letting her head rest on Astrid’s shoulder, she tried to calm herself. It was hard when she could still hear the jeering yob and the blows against the synth’s body. Astrid must have been worried. Before she knew it, Niska was being bundled into a taxi. As the door closed, Niska heard the sickening crack of the bat again, followed by the hollow thud of a body on the ground. A mixture of anger, fear and confusion left her numb for the entire journey back.

There wasn’t much else she could do to explain her reaction. But Astrid didn’t seem to want to press the issue. Snuggled up in bed, Niska let Astrid hold her. It was comforting, and very welcome after her decision to leave the synth to his fate. She had done so much to try and give them life, how many more would die needlessly because she had failed? It was a shitty end to the day but, for once, she was glad she was not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are other Nistrid stories, go read them.
> 
> But there aren't enough of them, so go write some too.
> 
> Also, sorry Clara's.


End file.
